Talk:Killer B's Jinchūriki Forms
Tails Correct me if I'm wrong, but in the image, he's clearly shown to have 8 tails in his demon cloak form, I know there are horns, but if you look carefully, the other tails are visible just near the words. Omnibender - Talk 16:14, 29 August 2008 (UTC) No it is only three tails, plus the two horns the appear above his head, then the cloak wraps around the rope around his waist and his scarf making it seem he has more tails. The horns are very small compared to the tails, and they are very close to his head, not in the mass of chakra above it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, I count at least five tails on his body, asides from the horns. Maybe a diagram is needed for better speculation... Mohrpheus (talk) 20:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Here's a diagram for you ^^ There are three obvious tails (red, green, and blue). Then there is the rope around his waist (magenta), which could be mistaken for two more tails. There is also his scarf (yellow), which could also be mistaken for another tail, and finally there are the two horns (cyan), which could also be mistaken for two tails. :There are only three actual tails, though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::The horns are the two things near the forehead protector, if you compare the image with the scan of when KB rams Sasuke's chest, you can see that the horns are not what you marked as cyan, the cyan ones are also tails. Omnibender - Talk - 21:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::He has two sets of "horns"; the conventional set on his head and the set on his arm used for Lightning Plough Hot Sword. If you look at the panel where he's collapsed from Sasuke's genjutsu, it's more obvious that there are only three tails. ''~SnapperT '' 21:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Life-Span Shortening From what I saw, the Eight-Tails transformation makes Killer Bee lose his skin like Naruto, and after getting out of it, he was shown almost alright with his skin healed. This looks to me that his skin and cells are regenerating at a speed similar to Naruto's own healing, maybe a little slower. Should we put this information on this page? --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 23:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :He doesn't heal instantly like Naruto does, so he isn't going to have the same problem. His case is more like what happens to Sasuke's hand when he uses Chidori. ''~SnapperT '' 02:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) No legs ? I looked the images of the Eight-Tailed Beast over and over, but I really can`t see any legs. Can please someone tell me if they see any legs ? :Dispite being in the wrong place, the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox has two arms and eight tails, but no legs.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 09:34, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Four Tails Is it just me or is the shape more sculpted when he's in four tails?Endomarru (talk) 02:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Six-Tails? Yet again, I take issue to the comparison between Killer Bee's new form and the one he used against Sasuke. Look carefully at the recent chapter - unlike his previous Jinchuriki transformation, the chakra cloak does not envelop the ropes around his waist. This is clearly visible in the picture in the article. The same can be said about his scarf, which was also previously stated to "not count as a tail." The fact that Killer Bee's 4-tails transformation omits both of these featues suggest that they are all indeed tails. Hence, the form Bee used against Sasuke would be a six-tailed form, not a three-tailed one. Nothing can really be said to the contrary. Mohrpheus (talk) 20:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :In the v. Sasuke fight, the scarf and rope "tails" are a) shorter than the other tails, b) do not sprout from the tail bone region, and c) only exist because they are surrounding something (something no tail for any other jinchuriki has done). Perhaps Kishimoto is trying to make it less confusing by not giving the scarf and and ropes a shroud this time. ''~SnapperT '' 21:26, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed they are shorter, but seeing as Killer Bee has the only other chakra cloak in the series, it's very possible that it would work differently than the Nine-Tails cloak. Not to mention that being based off of an octopus-bull creature, the strange positioning of the tails could represent how octopi have "arms" rather than "tails." I doubt Kishi would just change the chakra cloak's design so soon, but you may be correct. Mohrpheus (talk) 22:14, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Yugito can be seen with tails briefly and Gaara's sand tail isn't forming around anything. And if Kishimoto were following an octopus design for the tail placement, Killer Bee would have tails all around his waist, not just the back. ''~SnapperT '' 04:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yugito and Gaara are entirely different cases, because they do not have chakra cloaks. Gaara's tail was made of a physical medium, rather than pure chakra. Yugito on the other hand had tails made of blue fire, and they only appeared because she was transforming directly into her full beast form. I admit that the octopus arm thing was speculative, but that doesn't change the fact that one form clearly enveloped his ropes and scarf while the other did not. It is more important to take the manga at face value rather than assume that Kishi altered something. Mohrpheus (talk) 22:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :And yes, taking the manga at face value, Killer Bee only went three, then four tails whenever he wrapped himself in the Eight-Tails chakra. As Snapper said, when the chakra wrapped around his scarf and rope are shorter than the tails, and when we see Killer Bee from the back, we can see where all the tails originated, right at the base of the tail bone.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Seven and eight I know that there were eight tails, but in some panels, I can count only seven, as if he changes between seven and eight tails. Omnibender - Talk - 17:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :You know, I noticed that two. I just assumed it was a artistic mistake, cause when he went Version 2, he had seven tails in it's first panel, then in other panels he suddenly had eight. Then when it got absorbed, his chakra shield then had eight. /shrug--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::If anything, the text will be corrected when the tonkoban comes out, ShounenSuki said that while in the manga Kisame called Madara "Mizukage-sama", in the tonkoban he said "former Mizukage-sama". It would make things neater. I've also added the one tailed transformation. Omnibender - Talk - 17:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah I dont know what the tonkoban is.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's the book containing only the manga chapters, usually 10 chapters at a time. Omnibender - Talk - 17:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC) second page of chapter 471 people, really look good at the picture of Killerbee with 7 tails (level 1), there are actually 8 on it. 4 left, 4 right of him. One peeking behind the letters...